deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shredder vs asgore
Shredder vs asgore wiz:to of the most famous rulers battle each other boom stick:shredder the leader of the foot clan in tmnt wiz:and the great ruler of the underground asgore boom sitck: hes wiz and im boom stick wiz:and our job is to analize there weapons armor skills and abbilitys to see who would win in a death battle SHREDDER wiz:shredder is the ruler of the foot clan who is always tradeing blows with the ninja turtles or splinter boom stick: he is one of the strongest mortal characters in tmnt being able to even kill some tricertons who the ninja turtle and the mighty mutanimals couldent even hurt them heck he even fought the mighty mutantimals and the ninja turtles and took almost no damage wiz:his arsenol is basicly just claws and small throwing knifes and ninja stars he also has major experience in combat being trained his hole life wiz:he also once sliced a meat ball and a few candals so fast that you couldent even see the blur of his hand boom stick:holy cow i bet this guy if faster then sonic being able to do that wiz:just might he was once refered to by donatello as the man who was in two places at once sonic:hey dont get me involved in this im not even in this death battle wiz:sorry boom stick: he also has a mutant form called super.. wiz:we wont use that boom stick: why not wiz:because if we do the fight will be just like silver samuri vs shredder boom stick: good fight by the way make sure to watch it wiz: his claws were also able to cut through shipment containers boom stick: he also killed splinter the most talented ninja worrier TWICE wiz:both happened by shredder tircking him into security boom stick: he was also able to be chomped by leather head that should have torn him in half but instead he got up and kicked his butt wiz: as strong as he is he does have weaknesses such as he can still be killed boom stick:and he is extreamly suicidal wiz: do to him once killing splinter before he could stop a black hole generator from destroying earth making a clear statement he doesnt care about his life or others boom stick:in the end shredder is a powerful worrier who i bet can put up a killer game of tag literaly wiz: boomstick please no ASGORE wiz:asgore is the ruler of the underground in undertale boom stick: he may be freindly but but dont let that fool you you do not want to get into a fight with him wiz: he started a war against the humans a long time ago giving him some experience boom stick: and this guy can take a beating being able to be stabbed multiple times with a worn dagger wiz:he has the abbilitie to make fire out of thin air and send it at enemeys boom stick: he also has a weird scythe that changes colors to blue and orange wiz:if you move while its orange it wont hurt you if you dont move while its blue it wont hurt you boom stick: he also has a trident that its use is kind of questionable considering he doesnt use it in the fight wiz: he is also fast because when you talk to undyne in the game she says she once fought asgore and didnt even land a blow on him boom stick: but my god his fire magic makes him a very hard enemy to beat considering how much fire balls he can summon at once i mean come on i personaly repect anyone who can take no damage in this fight wiz: he does have weaknesses though like inspite of his major experience he was beaten by a kid or a flower if you decide to spare him boom stick:speaking of the flowey killing him he also puts his guard down when he thinks the fight is over making him a mojor target for his enemeys wiz: and also he has armor but its not that tough being penetrated by a worn dagger a lot of times inspit of being made out of solid gold boomstick: well just like in minecraft gold armor sucks wiz: but he is still a deadly foe that should not be underestimated boom stick:in the end asgore is just a stuck up king wiz:that will kill any human or kid in his way to free everyone in the underground pre death battle wiz:alright the combatants are set boom stick:its time for a deeaath battllllee pre-fight it was any other normal day in the underground asgore was relaxing in his throne drinking tea asgore:when am i gonna get another soul to break the barrier then suddenly a armored figure entered the room it was SHREDDER asgore:greetings human shredder:dont play freindly with me im here to end the war between humans and monster for good asgore:we dont need to fight why dont we settle this over a cup of tea as soon as asgore holds out a tea cup a small throwing knife shatters the cup into a million peaces shredder:i am not here to make peace i am here to kill the king of monsters asgore looks down sadley asgore:very well if i must asgore then pulls out his trident and prepares to fight shredder retracts his claws and gets into a fighting stance fight shredder dashes towards asgore and lets out a burrage of slashes asgore blocks most of them with his trident but gets hit by the rest of the slashes asgore hits shredder in the stomach with the back of his trident asgore then attempts to stab shredder with the trident but shredder dodges and jump kicks him in the side of the head and disapears asgore looks around the room seeing if he can find shredder then out of no were a bunch of small throwing knifes hit asgore asgore is now hurt but is still fine shredder then jumps out of nowere and slashes him in the back and runs off again he then spots shredder and pulls out his scythe his eye blinks orange the very quickly slashes shredder with the scythe shredder is not hurt cause he was moving while it was orange shredder then throws a ninja star at asgore the star hits asgore in the chest distracting him for a moument shredder then slashes asgore and jumps off shredder once again disapears moving so fast asgore cant keep up with him asgore then sends a bunch of fire balls in random locations destroying random parts of his throne room asgore then stops sending the brutal barrage of fire balls and then looks around he then finds a burnt cape lieng on the ground asgore then sadley walks back to his throne but then out of nowere he feels imense pain he looks down to see two blades penetrate his chest he looks behind him to see that shredder has stabbed him shredder:you fool do you realy think i would go down that easily the screen then turns black and a bunch of red lines streak across the black scree when the screen turns back to normal it looks like both had slashed eachother asgore starts to bleed intensly asgore lands on the ground and slowly turns to dust shredder then stomps on asgores head comlpetley turning him to dust shredder: hmph pethetic you are not worthy to bs the king anymore shredder retracts his claws and walks away shredder:i am the king now k.o analysis boom stick:well looks like shredders the new king wiz:shredder wins this fight mainly do to the fact that he is way faster and steathier the asgore remembering he once slice a meat ball and two candals without seeing the blur of his hand boomstick: sure asgore is fast but he wasnt fast enough to deal with shredders speeds wiz: moving a scyth very fast isnt nearly as fast as shredder slicing things faster then eye sight boom stick: sure when it comes to armor neither of them realy out do eachother in durrability but shredders not so great armor serves a purpose of not weighing him down while asgores armor just sucks wiz:and considering shredders claws sliced through a shipment container means asgore would take a lot of damage from his claws boomstick: and while both are even in dodging we only heard asgore can dodge things while shredder has been seen dodging stuff planty of times throughout the show wiz:and asgore could just burn shredder but he has one delt with fire before and two asgore would still have to hit shredder and shredder has provin more then cabable of dodging attacks most of the time without even looking at the attacks boomstick: i can picture the pain now boom stick:and asgore has the fatal weakness of letting his guard down when he thinks the fight is over basicly making him a huge target for a sneak attack and that is everything shredder does wiz:and shredder clearly holds the superior feats i mean come on boom stick:this guy fought off the mighty mutanimals and the ninja turtles at the same time, murdered some triceritons and killed splinter twice wiz:and asgore only realy has been seen putting a good fight against a kid and starting a war boomstick: and all of shredders weapons are certified kills while asgores sygth is dodgeable even if it actualy hits you wiz: the only real advantage asgore can gain here is a brute strenght advantage wich in the history of death battle having only a brute strength advantage mainly means you are screwed boom stick:looks like asgore dreemur just got shredded shredded wiz:the winner is shredder next time on death battle "reality is a illusion and the universe is a hologram by gold bye!" "i dont plan on giving up my favorite decoration i like mario just were he is" bill cipher vs king boo vector28 19:09, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Vector28